


Make Damn Sure

by living_dead_parker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, AtsuHina, Atsuhina Brainrot, Doggy Style, Drinking, First years as friends, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, He's lowkey a yandere too, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata is conflicted at first but the consent is there, Karasuno Family, M/M, Manipulation, Mentions of Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, Miya Atsumu is lowkey a stalker, Miya Atsumu is sexy your honor, Miya Atsumus Is Obsessed With Hinata Shouyou, Oral Sex, Pining Miya Atsumu, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Kozume Kenma, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Spit Kink, Study Date, Yandere, based off MakeDamnSure by Taking Back Sunday, but he diet, but like not super bad, diet Yandere if you will, does that make sense, like sort of manipulation but like its not the worst of it ??????, scratches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/living_dead_parker/pseuds/living_dead_parker
Summary: Eventually, as the class nears the end, it’s Atsumu’s turn to introduce himself. Something he doesn’t particularly care to do. Still, he does it.“My name is Atsumu Miya, I’m a History major. I play volleyball and I love the color orange.”....In which Atsumu is obsessed with Shoyo and he will be with him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Make Damn Sure

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by the song MakeDamnSure by Taking Back Sunday.
> 
> Also Yandere atsuhina brain rot but I suck at writing Yandere stuff and this was a weak attempt at that.
> 
> Not Beta read nor thoroughly proofread, so please be nice!
> 
> Please leave me comments and feedback or some kudos please!!!!!

It started in his 10 AM Philosophy class.

The very first day of the new semester, he was seated in the back row of the class, minding his own business and looking at nothing in particular. It wasn’t until he heard a high-pitched laugh that sounded like music. His new favorite song. When he looked up, he saw bright fiery orange hair and even brighter that rivaled the sun. He was smitten in seconds. 

It took everything in him not to pounce then and there, that’s too much.  _ Dial it back, Atsumu,  _ he thinks. Instead, he decides to stare at the kid. He can’t help it. Not when he smiles at everyone and jokes around with his obvious group of friends. His heart melts. As per usual on the first day, the professor --a middle-aged woman with blonde hair and a face that tells a story-- decides to do an icebreaker-type of activity. 

“Let’s go around the room and state your name, major, and two facts about yourself.” 

Simple enough. Though, Atsumu didn’t really care to pay attention to anyone else. Not until it reached the blonde kid that was part of the orange-haired kid’s friend group. 

“I’m Kei Tsukkishima,” the tall blonde states as he turns to address the class. “I’m majoring in paleontology. I’m originally from Japan and I like to listen to music.” 

Nothing too interesting, but he had the dude pinned in his mind as a friend of the short-stack that grabbed his attention. Then the attention shifts to the green-haired kid next to the blonde. “I’m Tadashi Yamaguchi and I’m an English major,” he begins waving at the class. “I like to bake and my favorite tea is green tea.” 

“I’m Hitoka Yachi and I’m a Digital Art major with an emphasis on Graphic Design,” the tiny blonde girl states. “I’m also from Japan like my friends here, and I used to manage a volleyball team in high school.” 

The term volleyball caught his attention and then he perked up even more when he saw the blonde girl take a seat and the orange cutie stand up. He smiled and waved to the class. “I’m Shoyo Hinata and I’m a Sports Science major,” he states as he looks around at the class. “I studied abroad in Brazil for two years before coming here, and I’m hoping to go pro in volleyball-”

“Which he won’t,” a tall kid sitting next to Shoyo states. The two blondes and the green-haired kid laugh as Shoyo smacks the guy’s arm gently and playfully. Shoyo sits down after that little show, pushing the tall dark-haired guy a little when he stands. The professor finds this amusing rather than annoying. “I’m Tobio Kageyama and I’m also a sports science major. I play volleyball and I like to bully Shoyo.” 

That answer seems to gather a laugh from everyone even though it wasn’t all that funny. Nonetheless, the class goes by as everyone introduces themselves. Eventually, as the class nears the end, it’s Atsumu’s turn to introduce himself. Something he doesn’t particularly care to do. Still, he does it. 

“My name is Atsumu Miya, I’m a History major. I play volleyball and I love the color orange.” 

After that, it seems like Atsumu encounters more of Shoyo. In his next class that day, which so happens to be English, he finds himself sitting at the back and seeing Shoyo there too. However, this time, he’s not surrounded by the same four people as earlier. Instead, he’s with three different people. He seems to be quite the popular kid. He’s sitting next to a blonde kid with outgrown roots. Shoyo loops an arm around the blonde kid and rests his head on the guy’s shoulder. Next to them is a black-haired guy and who he recognizes as Koutaro Bokuto from his volleyball team at school. 

Once more, this class is full of icebreakers where Atsumu learns of Kenma Kozume and Tetsuro Kuroo. He learns that Kenma and Shoyo are best friends and have been for some time. He also learns that Shoyo has naturally orange hair, making him love it even more. The class goes on and Atsumu finds himself going to his single dorm later that day with thoughts of Shoyo Hinata plaguing his mind. 

  
  


Slowly his first week back at school, which will soon turn to weeks, begins to revolve around Shoyo. On the second day of school, he sees he’s in the same theatre appreciation class as Shoyo and then he sees Shoyo and Tobio at volleyball tryouts. Wednesday, day three, he sees Shoyo in his Philosophy and English classes again and on day two of volleyball tryouts. Thursday and Friday are probably the only days he doesn’t see Shoyo for now, but that should change should Shoyo be on the team. Weekends are truly the only days he doesn’t see Shoyo. 

Then week two happens and Shoyo is on the team. Atsumu takes his chance to get to know the kid. It starts after philosophy class on Monday. The class is rolling now and it’s the perfect excuse. 

  
“Hey, Shoyo,” Atsumu says as he approaches Shoyo. “I’ve been having some trouble with the vocab for Briner’s class. Would you be willing to help me study a bit? It’s totally cool if you can’t.” 

“I’d be glad to help!” Shoyo exclaims as he walks with Atsumu towards their English class. “I’ve been having trouble with some stuff too and normally I’d ask Tsukki or Tadashi but they’ve been super busy now that they’ve got jobs. Any downtime we have I’d rather spend hanging out with them rather than studying.” 

“Great!” Atsumu states and reaches into his pocket for his phone. He pulls it out and opens his contacts. “Here, so I can have your number and we can figure out a time for a study session.” 

Hinata grabs the phone and puts his number in. He types away a little and soon his phone is dinging. “Had to make sure I got your number, too.” 

The two enter their English class and go their separate ways and sit at their official unofficial seats. Atsumu notices the vacancy in the seat next to Shoyo. Shoyo is greeted with a boisterous greeting from Koutaro, a wave from Tetsuro, and a smile from Kenma. Atsumu is greeted by silence. 

Now don’t get him wrong, Atsumu is a very outgoing person, he’s easy to talk to, he’s got friends. He just doesn’t like talking to people and he’d much rather be on his own more often than not. A side effect of being hated by others as a child. He’s not alone in all of his classes, just some. He has friends, but for the most part, he likes to sit back and do his own thing. 

  
  


Once the weekend approaches, Atsumu hears something about his teammate Toru’s frat hosting a party at their frat house. He makes sure to invite Atsumu as well as their other teammates, which now included Shoyo and his friends. Saturday night, Atsumu finds himself strolling into the Lambda Zeta Psi frat house with his twin Osamu and their friends Rintaro and Aran. The four stick by each other for the beginning of the night, but soon Aran is ditching them. Then Rintaro and Osamu ditch Atsumu as well. Atsumu finds himself watching Shoyo Hinata playing beer pong against Toru Oikawa. It’s amusing, really. 

He watches the way Shoyo’s arm flexes every time he brings the ball up near his eye to aim properly. He watches the way he flicks his wrist and his fingers remain in place once the ball is out of his grip. He notices the way Shoyo’s eyes widen in excitement each time he makes a ball into a cup and when he finally wins, he cheers with everyone else cheering for him. Atsumu decides to be more direct in his approach to get close to Shoyo Hinata. He needs to be close to him. He needs to talk to him and be near him. It’s impossible not to. 

“Winner plays the next person,” Toru calls out. “Who wants to go?” 

“I’ll do it,” Atsumu states enthusiastically. Everyone makes way to let Atsumu get through and to get to the other side of the table directly across from Shoyo. 

“Atsumu, how exciting,” Shoyo exclaims as his empty cups are being replaced. New cups are being placed in front of Atsumu and the game begins. Shoyo lets Atsumu begin, giggling when Atsumu just barely misses, the ball bouncing off the rim and onto the table before rolling onto the floor. Shoyo lines himself upright and Atsumu watches his every move. 

It’s all enticing. The way Shoyo grabs the small ping pong ball and holds it firmly between his fingertips. He looks at the cups and then lifts his hand up, aiming towards a cup. His tongue slips out past his lips as he concentrates and then he flicks his wrist. The ball bounces onto the table before landing into the only cup on the first row. Atsumu’s eyes go wide and then he’s grabbing the cup and downing the drink. 

The game continues with Shoyo having a 3 to 1 lead. Every one Atsumu scores, Shoyo scores three. 

Soon after the night is a blur of drinking, singing, and dancing. He becomes acquainted with Shoyo and his friends. Eventually, the night comes to an end and Atsumu is back at his dorm. He falls asleep thinking about how close he got to Shoyo tonight. 

A week later, they have a test coming up for their English class and Atsumu needs help. Fortunately for him, so does Shoyo. It’s around midnight when Atsumu’s phone dings. He’s lying in bed, playing some game to help him destress a bit. He pauses the game, smiling when he sees the message notification. 

**Shoyo**

_ Study date tomorrow after practice?? _

_ The English test is going to be the death of me!! _

Atsumu chuckles, quick to type his response. 

**Atsumu**

_ Sure thing, name the place and we can go together. _

He doesn’t get a response immediately, and he actually doesn’t get one until morning comes around. It’s Wednesday morning and right as he’s about to enter class, he’s approached by Shoyo. All his friends, the ones he didn’t really get to meet yet, walk inside after Shoyo lets them know he’ll be in shortly. 

“Hey, I was thinking we can go to the cafe two blocks from here? I know Wednesdays are their least busy days because Tsukki and Tadashi work there,” he states. “Plus everyone usually goes to the big one three blocks the other way, so it shouldn’t be too loud.” 

Atsumu smiles down at Shoyo. God, how he does things to him. “Yeah, sounds good to me.” 

The two enter the class and go their separate ways for the time being. They meet up again after class and walk to their English class. After that, they go their separate way for now until they see each other again for practice. Little did Shoyo know, and much to Atsumu’s surprise, Atsumu followed Shoyo to his dorm building. He didn’t go as far as going inside, but now he knows what building Shoyo is staying at. It’s right next to his!

Atsumu then decides to wait around a bit, just to see what else Shoyo might get up to. He has to know what Shoyo gets up to, just to make sure he’s okay. To make sure he knows Shoyo’s schedule to make sure he knows Shoyo will be fine. 

It’s a perfectly rational thing. If he knows what Shoyo does at what times, he’ll be able to know when something isn’t right or when Shoyo’s not okay. He’ll know everything. So, he waits and it’s not even ten minutes later that Shoyo is walking out of the building without his backpack. He’s got his wallet with him, though. He remains steps behind Shoyo and follows him into the cafeteria. It’s here where Shoyo gets lunch and eats with Koutaro and Tobio. 

Atsumu’s not sure when he started feeling this way. He felt a need to take care of Shoyo. A need to be close to him and to make sure that Shoyo remained close to him. He felt a need to protect and keep an eye on him. It was urgent, he felt he couldn’t rest unless he had a piece of Shoyo in his day. 

Eventually, practice came and went and the pair walked to the cafe. Atsumu immediately noticed Kei and Tadashi behind the counter, taking a customer’s order and making a drink. 

“Anything you want? I’ll order and you can save us a seat.” 

“Yeah, I’ll take an iced coffee and a blueberry muffin.” 

With that, Atsumu took both his and Shoyo’s stuff to a booth that was near a window. The only other people nearby were a group of three sitting across the room. He takes a seat where he can see Shoyo and sets everything down. He watches as Shoyo orders their drinks and for a split second, the two men behind the counter look over at Atsumu, and Shoyo’s cheeks are turning red and then they’re pointing and laughing at Shoyo. Shoyo flips them the bird and before he knows it, Shoyo is returning with their drinks and snacks. 

“So, let’s get started shall we?” Shoyo asks. “I can’t seem to understand the general concept of this chapter.”

The two actually study for an hour, both of them helping each other out with any question they may have. However, they finish a lot faster than they expected to, so they decide to stay and get to know each other better. 

“So, you mentioned you went to Brazil for two years?”

“Oh, yeah! It was right out of high school and I wanted to work on volleyball because I love playing but I was still pretty bad and I knew I had to get good if I ever planned on going pro. So, I decided to study abroad and do beach volleyball while also training in regular volleyball. I also had a job at a year-round volleyball training camp. It was so fun.” 

“I bet it was, though beach volleyball sounds like an interesting change.” 

“It was. It was hard at first, but I think it made me stronger. Plus it was always nice to jump into the ocean and cool off after a hot day.” 

Oh, Atsumu was going to hell after the immediate thoughts that plagued his mind. Shoyo Hinata, hot and sweaty on a beach, stripping off his shirt and jumping into the cool ocean water. Emerging from under the water with his hair slicked and clinging to him as he wiped the water away from his face. Wet and sun-kissed. A sight he’d kill to see. 

The conversation continues until it’s late and they should go back now, so they do. Shoyo bids his friends farewell and the two leave together. They continue to talk and get to know each other as they reach their destinations and finally go their own ways once they’ve reached Shoyo’s building. 

“Thank you so much for this, Atsumu! We should definitely make this a weekly thing if you’re up for it!” 

“Yeah, I could use all the help I can get, Shoyo.” 

“Awesome,” Shoyo exclaims. “Well, good night, Atsumu. I’ll see you tomorrow at practice.” 

“Yeah, see you at practice.” 

Though truthfully, Atsumu will be seeing him much earlier than that. However, later that night, Atsumu finds himself in his bed, cock in his hand, stroking himself as he imagines Shoyo Hinata on the beach, soaking wet from jumping into the water. 

  
  


It’s only three days later that Atsumu finds himself walking into a dive bar, where a local band is playing to a small crowd, slipping in and hiding among the crowd so he doesn’t stand out to Shoyo right away. Shoyo showed up alone, which concerned Atsumu because Shoyo is usually always with someone. Atsumu walks around the floor a bit before heading straight to the actual bar and approaching Shoyo. 

“Shoyo!” Atsumu exclaims as though he’s shocked. 

“Oh, Atsumu!” Shoyo exclaims, very much enthusiastically. “You’re here too!” 

“Yeah, this is so awesome you’re here.” 

The two decide to sit and talk more, drink a bit. Shoyo explains the way his friends are all busy and he’s alone so he decided to come drink a bit. He explains how he was supposed to meet up with some guy but the guy stood him up. 

“Well, he was an idiot for standing you up like that, Shoyo,” Atsumu insists. “But at least we’re talking now. By the way, consider me your friend, too.” 

“Are you sure? I’ve been too nervous to ask because every time we’ve met up is usually something school or volleyball-related.”

Atsumu eagerly nods, taking a sip of the drink he ordered. Shoyo decides to turn and watch the band once the two have fallen into a comfortable silence. 

The red and purple lights lit up Shoyo beautifully. His skin seemed soft and his big bright eyes were mesmerizing even from just his side profile alone. It felt almost lewd but seemed almost innocent every time Shoyo puckered his lips to take a sip from his drink, biting down the straw ever so lightly before pulling the drink away. His fingers tightly wrap around the cup and his slender fingers even seem adorable. If he could, Atsumu would take his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them lightly. Tease Shoyo with what he could do. At this point, for Shoyo, he’d do anything. 

  
  


After this day, the more the two hung out, and the more Atsumu watched Shoyo from afar, he began to realize something. Shoyo had walls built up. Shoyo, while very friendly with Atsumu, was not at all as friendly as he was with all his friends. Sure, he didn’t expect much right away, but once they’ve been friends for over two months, he began to hope things would change, but to no avail. Shoyo continued to hold Atsumu at an arm’s length. 

Whenever Shoyo would greet his friends, he’d greet them all with hugs and maybe even a peck on the cheek. Atsumu hated it. It made him angry, made him want to fight them all. But for Shoyo’s sake, he remained calm. Osamu found Atsumu’s restraint odd once he found out about his brother’s fixation on the orange-haired kid. 

Nonetheless, Atsumu finds himself conjuring up ways to get closer to Shoyo. 

Spring Break is around the corner and Shoyo and his friends are planning on going to Toru’s beach house for the week. Toru even invited Atsumu, which he was more than happy about. What could be better than a bunch of horny college kids staying at a private beach house for a whole week? Especially when he considered the fact that almost everyone had someone they were exclusive with in some way. Shoyo would be his. 

When the break did come around, Atsumu made sure he drove and had Shoyo in his passenger seat. The drive was fun and Atsumu’s heart melted every time Shoyo would sing along to whatever song he chose and Atsumu fell more in love. 

One of Atsumu’s many Shoyo dreams finally came true on this week. Actually more than one, but on day one, the most common one came true. Atsumu sits on the sand with Toru and a few others when he looks up and he sees it. 

The sun is shining brightly upon them. Shoyo and the others just finished playing some beach volleyball and Shoyo kicked all their asses. As the heat begins to warm their skin past comfort, Shoyo removes his shirt, and it’s all in slow motion now. He lifts his shirt over his head, removing it completely before tossing it to the side --Atsumu resists the urge to grab the garment and bring it to his nose to inhale the sweet yet musky and now sweaty scent of the love of his life-- and he briefly turns over and looks around. His face is red hot and he’s sweating. He drops his sunglasses too and he begins running towards the ocean water, diving into it causing a splash that catches some people’s attention. Everyone else has been easing into the water. When he reemerges from under the water, his hair is slicked back and his hands come up to remove the water from his eyes. His chest concaves then extend as he breathes in deeply and walks out of the water, dripping wet. 

Atsumu doesn’t need to imagine the scene anymore. He just got the real deal and it’s better than anything he’s ever imagined. 

Later that night, after a few drinks, and some sweet-talking, Atsumu has Shoyo in his bed; begging, moaning, scratching. A violent clash of lips and teeth and tongue, limbs tangled and pleasured smiles. Arched backs and swollen lips. Shoyo wraps his arms around Atsumu’s neck, pulling him down until Atsumu is on top of him, his legs wrapping around Atsumu tightly. They cum together as Shoyo turns Atsumu’s head and pulls him into a kiss. Once Atsumu pulls out, and once they’re all cleaned up, Atsumu lies down next to Shoyo and pulls him close as Shoyo nuzzles into him. 

The rest of the week involves a lot more of the beach, a lot more drinking, a lot more sex, and Atsumu thinks everything has gone so well, that he was getting somewhere with Shoyo when he started talking after they’d have sex. Then, Shoyo speaks. 

“I like this,” he states. 

“Me too,” Atsumu responds. 

“I hope I didn’t jump to conclusions here but I just want to be transparent about these things,” Shoyo states. “We’re not gonna be anything more, right? Like, you’re fine with just sleeping together?” 

Atsumu is taken aback by Shoyo’s directness. It’s kind of weird, but most of all it hurts. Atsumu definitely wants more than just sex. He wants to love and be loved by Shoyo. He wants to be able to call Shoyo his and vice versa. He wants to be able to show him off and let everyone know that they’re together. Forever. 

“Oh, is that what you wanted?” Atsumu decides to ask, so it can be more open to interpretation. He doesn’t miss out on more moments with Shoyo but doesn’t make it seem like anything more. 

“I mean, personally, yeah,” Shoyo responds as he sits up and turns to Atsumu. “Look, I don’t want to sound like  _ that  _ guy but I was in a serious relationship back in Brazil and things took a bad turn and I’m just not ready for a relationship just yet. You’re an awesome guy, and if things were different, I’d definitely date you. I’m just not ready for any of that right now.” 

Atsumu nods understandingly. Though he doesn’t truly understand. How could someone ever give Shoyo up? How was someone able to see every part of Shoyo and let him go? Atsumu would never. For that reason, he says,

“I’m fine with this, Shoyo.” 

  
  


As time passes, he’s far from fine with it. 

He finds himself wanting more any chance he gets. Every time he sees Shoyo in private, he’s jumping on him. He’s tearing at his clothes, pawing at him, gripping and kissing and he consumes Shoyo. Shoyo’s got him wrapped around his finger. 

“Woah, Atsumu, you’ve been really eager lately,” Shoyo states as Atsumu kisses at his neck. The two sit on Atsumu’s bed, both facing each other. Their knees touch, arms wrapped around each other. 

“I can never seem to get enough of you Shoyo,” Atsumu admits. “I feel like I always need more-”

“Atsumu,” Shoyo murmurs as he gently pushes Atsumu away from him. “You said just sex was fine-”

“It was, but Shoyo I think I’m in love with you-”

“Atsumu, we’ve only known each other for four months, how could you possibly be in love with me?”

“I was from the moment I saw you, Shoyo.” 

The room goes silent as Shoyo moves further away. Atsumu reaches a hand out and keeps him in place. 

“When you walked into Briner’s class, laughing with your friends, I saw you and couldn’t look away. You were and you still are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, and I’ve seen some people in my lifetime. You took my breath away, Shoyo, and I knew you were it for me from that second. When we actually became friends I was so ecstatic and I wanted to get so close to you, Shoyo.”

“Atsumu, you’re great, but I just don’t want to drag you down with all my baggage and-”

“I don’t care about all that, though. I’d still like you, try me.”

“Well, I have trust issues from getting cheated on-”

“I would literally kill anyone to be with you, I’d never cheat on you-”

“I’m either very clingy or want all the space in the world.”

“I love clingy and I can learn to handle space, I just like being near you.” 

“I don’t know how to talk through my problems.” 

“We’re literally doing it right now.” 

“I’m scared of messing up.”

“You could never mess up, in my eyes. 

Shoyo sighed, not sure how to respond. Atsumu is persistent. 

“Need more reasons?” Atsumu asks as he pulls Shoyo closer and onto his lap. His back is firmly pressed against Atsumu’s chest. Shoyo doesn’t move, he doesn’t do or say anything. “Let me show you?” 

“Atsumu-”

Atsumu grips Shoyo’s wrist tighter and pulls him into his chest, leaning forward and nuzzling his face into Shoyo’s neck. “I said, let me show you.” 

Once more, Shoyo says nothing as Atsumu begins to reach for the hem of Shoyo’s shirt. However, his eyes go wide as Atsumu begins lifting the garment, pulling it over his head and completely off of him. 

“Atsumu, please not tonight,” Shoyo states. 

“I just want to show you,” Atsumu mutters as he begins pressing light kisses on Shoyo’s shoulder. Shoyo squirms, shaking his head.

“Atsumu, I don’t think I can do this?” 

“Why not?” Atsumu murmurs against Shoyo’s skin, one hand holding Shoyo against him, the other snaking down his stomach and down to the front of the orange-haired man’s jeans. He gently palms at the forming hard-on. “You’re scared that you’re going to see you actually want me the same way I want you?” he asks as he breathes in Shoyo’s scent, inhaling deeply. He sighs as he undoes Shoyo’s jeans. He snakes a hand in, reaching inside Shoyo’s underwear, and feels Shoyo’s cock grow more erect as he touches and kisses and breathes him in more. “You have nothing to fear, Shoyo,” he continues as his hand begins to wrap around Shoyo’s hard cock. “Not with me, baby. Let me show you how much I want you in every way possible.” 

Shoyo looks at Atsumu with confusion. While the better half of Shoyo screams that he shouldn't, every other part of him tells him to give in. To let Atsumu take the reins for once, and to let him do as he pleases. To show him what it’s like to be loved. To show him what it’s like to be cared for, needed, appreciated, wanted. All of it. Then, he nods. 

Atsumu smiles a Cheshire grin as he falls onto the bed, pulling Shoyo along with him. However, he flips them over so he’s on top. He presses feather-light kisses starting from Shoyo’s forehead, down his nose, to his lips. He stays there a few seconds, pulling Shoyo into a deep and passionate kiss. 

“I want to show you a love that’s soft and passionate, fiery and sweet like you,” Atsumu states against Shoyo’s lips before diving back in and pressing his lips onto Shoyo’s cheeks, down his jaw, to his neck. There, he begins to suck on the skin ever so gently, causing Shoyo’s breath to hitch. He nips and sucks and licks as much of Shoyo’s neck as he can before moving down to Shoyo’s chest, leaving more kisses and lovebites. He smiles against Shoyo’s skin and then his tongue swirls over Shoyo’s very sensitive bud, eliciting a moan from the younger man. It’s music to Atsumu’s ears. A song he wants playing over and over, praising it like a sinner in church, looking for something to devote themselves to. He wraps his lips around the bud, sucking it gently, his fingers coming up to tweak at the other nipple that remains untouched. 

“A-tsumu,” Shoyo gulps, his eyes fluttering as he grinds up against Atsumu. “Please, touch me,” he whines as Atsumu switches to sucking the other nipple and tweaking the other. 

“We’re gonna be here a while, Shoyo,” Atsumu mutters against his nipple. “Enjoy every touch, baby, I’m gonna have you coming over and over.” 

Shoyo shudders as Atsumu begins moving down his body again, leaving kisses and bites down his stomach and down to his happy trail. Atsumu kneels between Shoyo’s legs, sitting up on his heels as he begins to properly remove Shoyo’s jeans. His boxers go along with his jeans, letting his cock spring free and bounce against his stomach. Atsumu’s eyes shine at the sight. 

“Has anyone ever made you feel this good, Shoyo?” 

Shoyo’s had some encounters. He’s had one-night stands, he’s had flings, he’s had what he once considered passionate sex, but this-- this was something new entirely. No one’s ever paid attention to his body this much. They never felt they had to. No one has ever touched him so tenderly, so softly, yet so firm. No one’s ever taken control over him in a way that left him feeling cared for or wanted. It’s always been take and take from Shoyo, and now he’s taking and taking. Atsumu doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, Atsumu seems to be taking as well. Shoyo feels selfish as he takes, but that doesn’t matter because Atsumu doesn’t mind. He wants to give so much and Shoyo could cry. 

“No,” Shoyo responds because it’s the truth. He’s always felt like sex was chasing a high with someone, and while he always felt satiated, that’s all it was. Never more, never satisfied properly. It was always pure fucking for the sake of coming. Never deeper. He could live with that, really, but this was religious. He wanted to call for Atsumu like he’d call to the Gods. 

Atsumu finally wraps a hand around Shoyo’s cock, slowly stroking it as he licks the underside from base to tip, swirling his tongue around the head, and licks up the pre-cum leaking out. The head red and angry as he leaks more and more with every stroke. Atsumu goes down again, this time gently taking one of Shoyo’s balls into his mouth and sucking on it gently before licking them with an almost carnal desire. He licks up the length and swirls his tongue over the tip once again before wrapping his lips around the head. He then lowers down on it, taking in more and more. 

Shoyo sighs as his hand immediately tangles in Atsumu’s hair. He gently tugs at his hair once Atsumu takes him all in, gagging once Shoyo hits the back of his throat. Shoyo looks down, copper eyes meeting Atsumu’s. Then, Atsumu begins bobbing his head, his hands holding Shoyo’s hips in place. Atsumu sets an even pace that has Shoyo breathing heavily, his chest turning red as he feels bliss overtaking his every fiber. 

“Atsumu, ha, Atsumu,” Shoyo moans, his eyes screwing shut. “I’m so close,” he whimpers as he reopens his eyes. Atsumu meets his eyes again, smiling against his cock. He nods, giving Shoyo permission to cum in his mouth. With one final bob, Shoyo is coming in ropes in Atsumu’s mouth and Atsumu makes a show of swallowing it all, not letting a drop go to waste. Shoyo sits up, pulling Atsumu closer to him and pressing their lips together. 

Shoyo begins removing Atsumu’s shirt hastily, but Atsumu grabs his wrist, stopping his rapid movement. He removes his own shirt, leaning back and sitting on his heels again. “We have the whole night to do whatever you want, but let me show you how much I love you first.” 

Shoyo nods, letting Atsumu take control again. He watches as Atsumu removes his own jeans, gulping when he sees Atsumu’s cock spring free. He never really stopped to look at it, to really look at it. It’s thick and hard and he’s salivating at it. He wants it in him, but he’s enjoying the change of pace. Atsumu stands up quickly and shuffles over to his drawer, grabbing an all too familiar bottle. 

“You trust me, Sho?” Atsumu asks gently. Shoyo nods, watching Atsumu toss a condom packet aside, deciding he really wants to show Shoyo how he feels. 

Atsumu kneels back on the bed between Shoyo’s legs. He gently lifts Shoyo’s hips and places a pillow under them, lifting Shoyo’s ass up from the mattress. He then squirts a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, gently inserting one into Shoyo. Shoyo shudders when he feels the cold finger tease at the puckered entrance of his hole. Then, Atsumu slips the finger in deeper, his other hand resting next to Shoyo’s head. Atsumu leans forward and presses his lips to Shoyo’s forehead. 

“You’re so beautiful, Shoyo,” 

Shoyo shudders again, feeling so good and so warm. 

“You’re so beautiful and I want to be the one to see you and make you feel this way forever, Sho.”

Atsumu pushes in a second finger, pressing his lips to Shoyo’s when Shoyo lets out a shaky breath. Shoyo moans into Atsumu’s mouth, feeling his cock twitch against Atsumu’s arm. He feels the burn of the stretch, but it doesn’t cause a terrible ache. It’s tolerable and he feels oddly relaxed. Atsumu sets him on fire and he enjoys it. 

After a few more seconds, Atsumu enters another finger into Shoyo’s pert hole. He curls his fingers and slips his tongue into the other’s mouth, their tongues swirling together in a deep and passionate kiss. Atsumu puts just one more in, for extra measure, and it hurts Shoyo a bit, but Atsumu helps him breathe through it, taking it all in like a pro not too long after. Atsumu pulls his fingers out afterward and strokes his cock to spread the lube and pre-cum to make it go smoother. Shoyo spreads his legs, letting Atsumu get comfortable between his legs. Atsumu aligns his cock to Shoyo’s hole, his cock slowly slipping in inch by inch. As he slowly pushes in, he grabs one of Shoyo’s hands, interlocking their fingers and bringing it over his head as they hold hands. Shoyo’s heart melts at the gesture, his cheeks flush. 

“Atsumu, please,” Shoyo pleads, wanting him to keep going. Atsumu nods, pushing in until he reaches the hilt, his hips meeting Shoyo’s. Shoyo moans when his cock rubs against Atsumu’s pelvis. 

“I got you, baby,” Atsumu whispers as he wraps Shoyo’s legs around him. Shoyo wraps his free arm around Shoyo’s neck and Atsumu begins pulling out ever so slightly before pushing in completely. 

“Atsumu!” Shoyo shrieks as Atsumu hits the spot that has Shoyo seeing stars, His eyes open wide as he arches his back, his fingers sinking into Atsumu’s skin as Atsumu pushes into him again. “Hah- Atsumu right there,” Shoyo cries out, tears pricking at his eyes with every single thrust. Atsumu creates a steady rhythm as he thrusts into Shoyo, bucking his hips all the way against Shoyo. 

“Has anyone ever made love to you like this, Shoyo?” Atsumu asks as he looks into Shoyo’s eyes. It’s all written there for Atsumu to see. Shoyo shaking his head just confirms it for him. “Do you think anyone will ever be able to make love to you like this? Make you feel this loved?” he asks as he pushes into Shoyo. 

Shoyo shakes his head. No.

“No one will ever be able to make you feel loved like this. They can try, but no one will ever succeed because all they’re after is the high,” Atsumu states before pressing kisses to Shoyo’s shoulder. Shoyo scratches at his back more and when his hand hooks back around Atsumu’s neck, there’s blood. They don’t mind though, especially not Atsumu. “No one will love you like I can because- I want every piece of you- hah- every piece Sho,” Atsumu pants as he feels himself grow closer. Shoyo can’t seem to hold back his moans, not anymore. 

“Atsumu-”

“No one will be able to love you like I can because I want you in every way possible-” Atsumu groans, his head resting in Shoyo’s neck. “I want you like this-” he moans. “I want you when you’re sick-” he pants. “When you’re sad or mad or as happy as can be-” he lifts his head, letting go of Shoyo’s hand to wipe away Shoyo’s tears. Their hands find their way to each other again. “When you hate me, when you like me, when you cry over someone else-” he continues. “I want every piece of you no matter how dark or how intense. You’re unbelievable and I want all of you, because I love you.” 

With one final thrust, Atsumu stalls and cums inside of Shoyo’s hole when he feels the clench. Shoyo cums on his and Atsumu’s stomach and they’re out of breath and panting. Atsumu continues rutting into Shoyo as they ride out their highs together. When Atsumu pulls out, he collapses next to Shoyo. 

“But I can do more than make love to you,” he mumbles softly. “I can be your punching bag, Sho. I can be your therapist, your own personal whore, I can be anything you want me to be because I just want you. I want to be the one you choose, the one you want.” 

Once Shoyo is composed, Atsumu grabs him and flips him over onto his stomach. “I want you to beg me to do things to and for you,” he continues as he smacks Shoyo’s left ass cheek. He smacks it another time, twice, thrice, six times. He switches cheeks. “I want you to yell at me, to scream my name, I want everyone to know you’re mine.” 

Shoyo turns to face Atsumu, his face tinged red, but his breathing heavy again. He whimpers when he feels Atsumu’s cock tease his hole. Atsumu roughly grips Shoyo’s hips, pulling his ass up and he pushes in without a warning. 

“Oh, fuck-” Shoyo whines, his head falling pressing into the mattress. Atsumu slaps his ass again before pushing into Shoyo’s ass harshly. 

“You can have it soft and sweet or rough and fast all you want. However you want it, I can give it to you,” Atsumu continues. Atsumu pushes Shoyo’s shoulders into the mattress as he pounds into Shoyo’s tight hole at breakneck speed. Shoyo’s delicious moans fill the room. His screams for Atsumu to fuck him so good, to break him, to fill him up.

Atsumu lets go of one side of Shoyo’s hips and uses that arm to wrap around Shoyo’s torso. He begins to list Shoyo’s upper body and presses Shoyo’s back flush against his chest. Shoyo’s head tilts back against Atsumu’s shoulder. Shoyo’s tongue slips out of his mouth, drool spilling over him as he cries out, tears falling from his eyes. Atsumu pounds into him harder. 

“No one is gonna fuck you like this either,” Atsumu mutters harshly. “No one’s going to be able to break you like this and if they tried, it wouldn’t be the same. You wouldn’t cry in pleasure, you wouldn’t even enjoy it.” 

“At-sumu-” Shoyo attempts to moan but his voice is hoarse from his muffled screams for Atsumu. 

Shoyo’s arms move frantically as they search for purchase, not sure where to settle. Atsumu chuckles darkly once Shoyo’s hands dig into his thighs and back. One of his own hands moves to Shoyo’s chin, tilting his head back and his fingers shove into Shoyo’s mouth, holding it open. Atsumu spits into Shoyo’s mouth before his teeth sink into Shoyo’s neck. It’s messy, carnal, animalistic. Finally, with a squeeze to Shoyo’s cock, Shoyo cums, clenching around Atsumu’s cock. Atsumu cums inside Hinata for the second time that night and the two collapse again, feeling fucked beyond belief. 

“Atsumu-” Shoyo mumbles sleepily not too long after. 

“It’s okay Shoyo, go to sleep, I’ll clean you up.” 

Shoyo smiles at Atsumu, nodding as his eyes shut. Within seconds, Shoyo is asleep and Atsumu is left to clean up the mess. He doesn’t mind it one bit, though. Anything for Shoyo. 

When morning comes, Shoyo is gone by the time Atsumu wakes. Atsumu goes about his Sunday in his room, thinking about last night. If he stays up late fisting his cock at the memory of Shoyo completely fucked out, it’s no one’s business. 

The day after, Monday, Shoyo avoided Atsumu as much as possible. He chose to skip out on both class and practice. His friends would say he was missing because he was feeling sick. Atsumu felt only slightly guilty but at the same time, he knows it’ll be a matter of time before Shoyo comes to him. The next day is almost the same. Wednesday Shoyo shows up, finally, and his friends are staring at Atsumu a lot. Atsumu does not care. 

Atsumu follows Shoyo and hides behind a wall when he finds Shoyo meeting up with Kenma and a few others to talk in private. 

“I see you guys staring at him,” Shoyo speaks up sadly. “Look, he didn’t do anything wrong-”

Toru cuts him off, “But he took advantage of you-”

“I mean maybe at first you might consider it like that, but I consented and it’s not like I didn’t want it. I was just confused. I still am. But, I’ve thought about it and I want to be with him.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re sad and lonely and he took advantage of your vulnerability. He took advantage of your honesty and that’s not okay,” Kei speaks up. “He was out of pocket for that-”

“But I keep telling you guys that I was fine with it. I just needed time to think and honestly, I don’t think I would have ever confronted these feelings otherwise. I want to be with him, and nothing you guys say will stop me. I just hope you guys understand and continue to be my friends.” 

There’s silence for a few seconds and Atsumu is ready to swing in and take Shoyo away from his mean friends. 

“Okay,” Kenma speaks up. It seems like when Kenma agrees with something pertaining to Shoyo, everyone is quick to go along. Kenma is the one that knows and cares about Shoyo the most among all of them. “Yeah, you’re an adult and you know how to handle your own. We should let you do what you want. That doesn’t mean we won’t be concerned and that we won’t be doting because we care about you and above all else we want you to be safe and happy.” 

“Don’t let him totally steal you from us, we’re still your friends,” Tobio comments. 

“Obviously,” Shoyo states. Atsumu takes that as his cue to leave, so he walks around the building and decides to go back to his dorm. 

Later that night, a knock interrupts Atsumu’s movie marathon and he’s quick to sit up and pause the movie. He stands up and stretches, wincing at the various amounts of cracks and pops. He walks over to the door and opens it, revealing Shoyo on the other side. Atsumu looks at Shoyo, a mix of excitement and shock evident in his smile. 

“Shoyo.” 

Atsumu’s eyes meet Shoyo’s tired ones. He’s got his backpack slung over his shoulders, meaning he just came back from class. His sports medicine class. He’s got a soft smile on his face and although he doesn’t say anything, Atsumu just knows. 

“Can I come in?” 

Atsumu nods, stepping aside to let Shoyo in. Shoyo thanks Atsumu and steps in, walking into the room. Atsumu closes the door, walks to his bed and sits down. He pats the spot next to him and Shoyo sits down next to him. 

“I’ve thought about it long and hard,” he starts as he turns to face Atsumu properly. “And I don’t know why I was so scared,” he continues. “I mean, I’m still scared, but I just don’t know why I was as scared as I was at the time. You’ve been nothing but good to me, and I need to learn to stop comparing everyone to my ex because you’re not him. Yeah, the whole you’ll kill someone for me was a bit much, but I believe you wouldn’t hurt me on purpose.

“I like you and I really do want to be with you. Every time I’m with you, I feel happy and I feel like it’s all light and you just make me happy. You make me feel good in every way possible and I don’t want to lose you.” 

Atsumu smiles softly and warmly at Shoyo. He wraps his arms around Shoyo and pulls him into a tight hug. 

“I’m glad you feel that way Shoyo,” he states matter-of-factly as he lies down on his bed, pulling Shoyo along with him.

“Promise me that if you ever get tired of me, you’ll just break up with me? You won’t cheat?” 

“I promise baby,” Atsumu states as presses his lips to Shoyo’s cheek. “I wouldn’t dream of breaking your heart.”

“Promise me you won’t hate my friends or make me ditch them if they get upset? It’s happened before and I didn’t like it.” 

“I would never do that to you, my love. I want you to be happy and that includes you having people who make you happy. You don’t need my permission. But I do have one request to make.” 

“Anything.” 

“I’m the only one you can get super affectionate with. Yeah, hug your friends all you want, call them pretty as much as you’d like, but I get to kiss you and I get to call you pet names.” 

Shoyo blushes. He’s never been one to like dominant people, but Atsumu is different. Atsumu is perfect. 

“Got it, Atsumu.” 

“Call me, Tsumu,” Atsumu states as he pulls Shoyo on top of him. “It’s what everyone calls me.” 

“Alright, can I call you Tsum-Tsum?” 

Atsumu’s eyes widen, his cheeks going red as he squeezes gently. “Please do, gosh you’re so cute.” 

It’s not long before the two decide to properly cuddle up; Atsumu lying on his back with Shoyo lying next to him, his head on Atsumu’s chest and one hand intertwined with the other’s hand. Atsumu props his laptop on his chest and presses play as Shoyo settles in perfectly. 

“Hey, do you wanna meet my brother and my friends tomorrow?” 

“Before I answer, you haven’t asked me out properly.” 

Atsumu chuckles. “Right,” he responds softly as he brings Shoyo’s hand up to his lips, kissing his knuckles. “Shoyo Hinata, will you be my boyfriend?” 

Shoyo smiles eagerly, nodding just as eagerly. “Yes, I’d love to be your boyfriend, and yes I’d love to meet your friends and brother.” 

It’s after this night where things finally lock into place. Sometimes, Atsumu feels guilty about the way he went about things. At the same time, however, he’s glad he got Shoyo and he’s happy to be where he is. Shoyo met Osamu and Atsumu’s friends, and they all hit it off very well. They all slowly integrated with Shoyo’s friends, becoming quick friends too, and it all fell perfectly into place. Shoyo’s friends seemed to accept Atsumu even if they kept up a level of distance too. Atsumu was fine with it, though. He has Shoyo. 

He made damn sure to break down Shoyo’s walls, no matter the method. Shoyo’s hooked now as Atsumu has been since the beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my twitter: BOKVHOE


End file.
